dawn_of_these_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
River
"Unless you know the truth, it could be anything. Who knows, It might be all the beams of sunlight through the leaves of the trees, or the flowers in a twoleg's garden...or supposedly, I guess, it could be the fish I catch every morning. I prefer the star theory personally." -River to Nova about the star/ancestor theory General Description River is a lean silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, dark green eyes, and a long tail. History/Future River and two of her brothers, Jay and Ember, make up the second litter of Fern and Shade (now deceased). Their family has always had a long-standing tradition; when they reach six moons of age, they are sent out into the world to fend for themselves. After traveling for a while, the three split, with River going to the lake. However, a few moons later, she joined back up with Jay and Ember (who went to the mountains and plains respectfully). They now live at the lake. River also has three older siblings, Willow and Oak (who she knows) and Splash (unknown), and two younger, Blaze (originally named Ginger) and Petal, both of which are pairs consisting of one tom and one she-cat. Of the group created by her and her brothers, she is the default leader, being smart and fair. She has a slight temper and tends to be a bit impulsive, but her brothers can usually make her calm down. She loves the lake and went there at her family split. It has been planned for quite some time that she will eventually become the leader of Rainclan, the clan on the lake shore (because their lake is 'full of rain'). It has been suggested that Fallen will be her deputy, though that cannot yet be confirmed. Burr will also become her mate for a short time, though they will split when Thorn leaves. River is first seen sitting by the water, doing some early morning fishing as her brothers, Jay and Ember, are snoring away a tree-length away in their den. She notices a group of cats further along the shore, and when her brothers finally wake up, they head over to say hello. They meet Blue, Stone, and Fallen. Ember asks if they can go to the neighborhood, stating that he has a feeling about it. The three set off and meet Jacky on the outskirts. They race along the street, and do indeed find Willow and a friend, Storm. Storm asks about her brother, Stone, and River explains that he is trying to form a group. Storm explains that they are trying to start a group as well, on the plains. They are overheard by and introduced to Nova, who takes an interest. They agree to travel together to Sam and Cherry to deliver Willow's rabbit, but are instead found sleeping in an old twoleg nest, where River, Jay, and Ember settle under a 'couch'. The next morning, Willow is forced to explain that they were born in a grasspile as the three run off to play in that very thing. They are afterward seen fishing in a twoleg pond, where the fish is pronounced as not having the 'wild and free' taste of lake fish, though River comments that hers tastes the same, suggesting that perhaps it's the color. Halfway through the meal, they are found by Flood and Berry, asking why they are taking the fish. It is explained to them why they are there, and they are 'recruited', though it is not yet known by which group. When they ask Jay for help with their collars, Nova and Storm to get into an argument over who should do it. River is annoyed by the way they cut in when Jay was asked, and drops back to walk beside him, leaving Ember and Willow to lead. Family Tree Immediate Family Mother- Fern Father- Shade (deceased) Oldest litter: Splash, Oak, and Willow. Her litter (middle): River, Jay, and Ember. Last litter: Blaze and Petal. Trivia ◾River is a female version of River Ripple, the first leader of RiverClan. ◾River was originally supposed to be seven moons old. ◾She was created to be like Celtic, which is what makes her so easy to roleplay most of the time. ◾River prefers the night, because it is peaceful and quiet, and she likes to see the stars. ◾She has trouble with finding happy mediums, she can go either completely, or not at all, but not in the middle. ◾Flood was originally supposed to become her favored, of sorts, her first apprentice. Celtic playfully jokes that they are like the Sith, only two at a time, one the mentor, the other the apprentice. Though she asserts that the apprentice will not kill the mentor and go on to repeat the cycle. ◾For her birthday, Celtic received a virtual, gray-and-white patched kitten with green eyes from Dawn. As a suggestion from Cloud, she was named Rivershade. Quotes ---- "I prefer the night," River meowed, uncurling from her position beside her three siblings. "It's peaceful and quiet and, according to my mother, we can see our ancestors. "She looked up at the stars, her green eyes reflecting their shine and her pelt almost white in the light of the moon.-River, page 8 of The Neighborhood "If we're unable to find them, we keep looking anyway." River commented in reply. "While it may not seem like it at first glance, our family is very big on loyalty. However, father said we were also like wolves. We're loyal, we stick together. However, if you ever show weakness, if you falter, the pack owes you no protection. The ultimate goal for us is to all band together, to reform our pack. We're firm believers in the theory 'the joy is in the journey'. We don't sit around wasting our lives. We use them, learn about the world. Back in our twoleg-place, other cats called our entire family 'wolves'. In the end, it's a good, valuable life, and it's a good way to create yourself."-River to Year, page 38 of The Plains "Our family's ultimate goal is to expand, we are firm believers of the 'divide and conquer method as well. We test, we grow, we change. That is how we are loyal."-River to Year, page 38 of The Plains "No matter what we do, we are expanding, continuing with our family cause. It's comforting, knowing that, no matter what, we all have one great, real goal to go through all our lives. Our destiny is planned out; we're born, we continue the cycle, we die. It's oddly comforting really."-River to Year, page 38 of The Plains Category:Lake Category:Celtic